The present invention relates generally to toys, and particularly, to a self-contained illumination device that detachably couples to a toy.
Presently, there are illumination devices having a battery and a light emitting diode. These illumination devices may be attached to a variety of objects such as shoes, cloths, jewelry and watches. In addition, there are a wide variety of toys such as trucks and dolls that also have light sources that emit light. Some of these toys use a battery coupled with a light source. Other toys that emit light use another power source such as a power outlet connected to a cord in order to power a light source on the toy.
There are presently no illumination devices that are self-contained and configured to be readily attached and detached from a variety of toys. Currently, toys that emit light from a light source on the toy have the light source permanently affixed to the toy. One example may be a toy truck with an illuminating headlight. The illuminating headlight is actually a permanent fixture of the toy truck. The illuminating headlight is neither self-contained nor detachable from the toy truck. This severely limits the application of the illumination device.
In the case of specific types of toys that require versatility, a detachable self-contained light is needed. For example, such toys as LEGO(trademark) building sets and CONNEX(trademark) building sets are a type of toy having well-known components specifically configured to interconnect in which different structures are created each time. In the case of these types of toys, it is desirable to have a versatile self-contained illuminating device configured to couple to different types of toys. It is also desirable to have a self-contained illumination device that may detachably couple to each new structure built using LEGO(trademark) and/or CONNEX(trademark) building sets.
Accordingly, the present invention is a self-contained illumination device that couples to a toy. The self-contained illumination device comprises a first housing containing a battery, a middle housing attached to a light emitting body, and a second housing having an aperture. The second housing is detachably attached to the middle housing such that the light emitting body fits through the aperture on the second housing. The second housing moves from a non- illuminating position to an illuminating position such that the light emitting body contacts the battery when the second housing is in the illuminating position. A connection device attached to the first housing detachably couples to a toy.